The long-term goals of the proposal are to establish a clinical center for the study and treatment of chronic pelvic pain in both genders and to co-operate with and contribute to other investigators in establishing and conducting multicenter clinical trials. In specific, this proposal is concerned with men with chronic male pelvic pain syndrome and with becoming a clinical site for the CPCRN. Our specific aims are to: (1) assist the CPCRN to establish study designs for clinical trials, develop forms, develop clinical definitions, recruit subjects for CPCRN trials, and to analyze and publish data in a co-operative and interactive manner; (2) support and take part in the Urological Chronic Pelvic Pain Syndromes Collaborative Group in a co-operative and interactive manner; (3) develop and conduct ancillary studies, which will provide further understanding of chronic prostatitis. Subjects will be recruited from the practice of Dr. Berger at the University of Washington Medical Center (UWMC) and the outpatient clinics at Group Health Cooperative of Puget Sound (GHC) and the University of Washington Physicians Network (UWPN). Dr. Berger sees approximately 200 new patients with CPPS per year, and GHC sees approximately 250 patients per year with newly diagnosed CPPS. By combining the patient population of both Seattle Medical Centers, we will be able to recruit a mix of previously treated and newly diagnosed patients into CPCRN clinical protocols. The Principal Investigator has a multidisciplinary team, currently performing clinical and laboratory studies in CPPS in men. Over the past four years, the Principal Investigator has enrolled 590 subjects into IRB approved studies of CPPS that have used a variety of methodological perspectives and examined a variety of etiological factors. We believe that we are ideally suited to contribute to the design and implementation of future studies performed by the CPCRN. Furthermore, the same multidisciplinary focus and experience will allow us the flexibility to design and carry out ancillary studies, which will fit with the overall plan of the CPCRN.